Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) is a spread-spectrum communications scheme used in many cellular handsets. In CDMA all transmitters utilize the same communication channel simultaneously and spread information across the spectrum of the channel using individual unique signatures. With each transmitter sending its information in different portions of the spectrum, a channel may appear to contain only noise but a receiver may discern information if it knows where to look for a signal within the channel.
CDMA was initially developed for use by standalone receivers that do not have knowledge of the characteristics of neighboring devices. However, with the proliferation of CDMA devices the impacts of neighboring transmissions have become non-trivial. As a result, receivers often dedicate significant processing power to extracting a particular transmitter's data from the “noise” associated with the transmissions of other devices. Typically, this processing power is achieved using custom hardware processors in base stations where power and processing capacity are plentiful.